selamanya bersamamu
by anak tomcat
Summary: " kau tidak apa apa kan ? " / " " gak papa gimana lo lihat dong kaki gua yang mulus jadi berdarah gini ini semua gara gara lo. Tanggung jawab atau gak lo dapet masalah uchiha" my first fanfict :


**Genre: Romance,.**

**Paring: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, hancur, typo(s), dll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'' hey Sakura ayok bangun '' kata ibuku sambil menguncang guncangkan badanku

" emm, iyah buk, sakura udah bangun kok " jawabku dengan ogah ogahan , hah padahal hari ini kan hari libur kenapa ibu harus bangunkan aku sepagi ini sih? Huh

Oh yah perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno dan aku bersekolah di konoha senior high scholl dan aku anak dari jiraya dan tsunade, dan mempunyai kakak bernama Sasori haruno.

"Sakura tolong belanja ke pasar yah,ibu ada urusan jadi gak bisa kepasar. Nih uangnya " kata ibuku sambil mengasih uang plus kertas ke aku

" oke bu, Sakura mandi dulu yah "jawabku tersenyum kearah ibuku

.

.

.

.20 menit kemudian

Setelah mandi akupun segera berdandan hehehe namanya juga cewek wajar dong kalau dandan

Setelah selesai berdandan akhirnya aku kepasar menggunakan sepeda kesayanganku

.

.

. ~ skip time ~

Dalam perjalanan pulang karena aku terlalu capek plus tidak memerhatikan jalanan tiba tiba ada orang yang tiba tiba saja muncul * kayak setan aja =="v * dan itu membuat gue terlalu kaget setengah mati .lalu aku membelokan stang sepeda ke kanan, dan sialnya di samping kanan itu ada tembok dan yeah akhirnya akupun terjatuh dari sepeda dengan tidak elitnya

'' aduh sakit " teriakku sambil memegang kakiku berdarah duhh kakiku jadi lecet deh gara gara insiden ini

" apakah kau tidak apa apa nyonya? " Tanya seorang , lalu akupun mendogak kepalaku dan sedetik kemudian mataku terbelak. Ternyata orang yang menanyakan keadaanku itu adalah

" Sasuke " panggilku dengan nada kesal, marah

Ohyah aku belum kenalin Sasuke,Sasuke itu adalah musuku di sekolah kalau kami bertemu pasti kami bagaikan anjing dan kucing

Sifatnya itu yang buatku tak suka cueknya terlalu cuek, jarang ngomong, dan sering sendiri , yah kuakui dia itu tampan dan pintar tapi itu tak membuatku luluh terhadapnya ihh sorry yaw

" hn, lo gak papa kan? " Tanya Sasuke membuat ku gondok setengah mati

" gak papa gimana lo lihat dong kaki gua yang mulus jadi berdarah gini ini semua gara gara lo. Tanggung jawab atau gak lo dapet masalah uchiha " bentakku kepada cowok emo didepan aku ini, huh rasanya ingin aku hajar dia karena terlalu kesel

" yaudah lo mau apa jidat " jawab Sasuke pasrah, enaknya diapain yah anak ayam yang satu ini AHA aku punya ide sekarang

" lo harus gemblok gua sampe rumah gua plus lo harus gantiin belanjaan gua yang udah berantakan karena lo " perintah ku sambil menyeringai sembari menunjuk belanjaan yang sudah berantakan

" loh kok gue sih, kan bukan salah gue semua. Lo juga sih meleng ngendarain sepeda lo" jawab Sasuke dengan rada ngebentak aku

" eh Uchiha,bilang aja lo kere kagak ada uang, jadi gak mau ganti belanjaan gua, iyahkan? , udah deh lo bantu gue. Kalau gak gue bilang ke semua anak sekolah kalau si uchiha yang cool dan kayak ternyata pelit dank ere " ejekku ke Sasuke dengan seringai hahahah mampus kau uchiha,seketika aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kaget karena perkataan ku tadi

" hah yasudah gue nyerah, sini lo mau gue bantu gak? " jawab Sasuke pasrah dengan muka yang datar tanpa ada rasa takut

.

.

.

Dan yah sekarang aku di dalam perjalanan dengan digemblok uchiha Sasuke, dengan tangan kanan yang menahan tubuhku yang mungil ini, dan tangan kirinya yang memegang sepeda kesayanganku kuat juga si uchiha ini

" hey pantat ayam ntar ada perepatan lo belok kiri yah, dan entar kalau ada pagar berwarna hijau lo berhenti yah, karena itu rumah gue " perintahku panjang lebar kepada Sasuke, tetapi pas perepatan ternyata ia tidak belok kiri tetapi lurus. Aduh mau dibawa kemana nih gue sama si pantat ayam ini kami sama bantu aku

" heh lo mau bawa gue kemana? Rumah gue udah kelewat woii lu kelewatan pantat ayam " teriakku disamping telinganya sambil menarik rambut emonya yaampun kali ini gue bener bener takut

''….'' tidak ada respon dari si uchiha ini. Mau dia apa sih kali ini semoga aja gak berbuat macem macem

.

..

.

….

….

…..

15menit telah berlalu, lalu Sasuke pun berhenti didepan apotik

Hah didepan apotik? Mau ngapain dia ke apotik yah?

" heh jidat lo tunggu disini dulu yah, gue mau beli obat dulu untuk lo " perintah Sasuke dengan tenang namun agak tegas. Hah gak salah nih si pantat ayam mau ngobatin gue ternyata si uchiha yang satu ini bertangung jawab juga yah

" iyah, oke jangan lama lama lo " jawabku dengan disertai senyuman. Yah sekali kali senyum untuk si uchiha in deh

Lalu Sasuke pun masuk ke apotik untuk membelikan obat untuk ku , sembari nunggu Sasuke akupun melihat kupu kupu yang terbang dengan bebasnya. Hah indah sekali kupu kupunya bikin tenang

" heh jidat kenapa lo melamun" Tanya suara barithone, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke

" eh Sasuke ngagetin gue aja lo siapa coba yang lagi ngelamun. Aku lagi lihat kupu kupu kok " jawab aku dengan sedikit watados

" oh, mana sini kaki lo gue mau obtain " perintah Sasuke kepadaku , lalu Sasuke pun memegang kakiku yang masih mengalir darah segar . dan setelah itu ia pun memberi obat merah ke kakiku yang mulus ini *?*

" aduhh sakit pelan pelan dong jangan kencang kencang aduhh " rintihku , sembari menarik rambut Sasuke yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam

"…." Tak ada respon *lagi* dari si uchiha ini, well dia memang cool dan jarang sekali ngomong ck!

" udah, ahh lo gitu aja heboh banget sih kayak dioprasi aja, ternyata lo lucu juga hahahaha " kata Sasuke sembari tertawa

Hah? Sasuke tertawa yaampun baru kali ini gue lihat dia tertawa seperti itu

" Sasuke,lo bisa ketawa yah?" gue melongo, yaampun gue udah kenal si Sasuke ini 3 tahun

Bayangin 3TAHUN gue kenal Sasuke, dan sekarang gue baru ngelihat dia TERTAWA

" hn, maksud lo apa sih ra ?" Tanya Sasuke yang dengan tampang datar seperti semula

Yaitu tampang datar

" err gak kok gak papa hahaha , emm arigatou buat obatnya yah " jawabku lalu langsung pergi untuk belanja lagi kepasar dengan mengendarai sepeda kesayanganku

Hm, kalau dilihat lihat Sasuke manis juga yah kalau ketawa aduhh pikir apa sih lo Sakura,aduh udah mulai eror nih otak

Hampir sampai dirumah , aku melihat pacarku naruto. Yang sudah aku pacari selama 3 bulan, ia bersama seorang cewek cantik plus manis berambut indigo sepertinya mereka sedang bermesraan aku ingin menghapirinya tetapi ada…

" Sakura ngapain kamu melamun? Hey cepat ibu mau masak sayang " panggil ibu dengan setengah berteriak ihh ibu ganggu aja deh

" iyah bu " jawabku segera masuk rumah

Aduhh aku penasaran siapa cewek yang digandeng naruto- kun itu

.Naruto , dia berjalan sama siapa tadi itu?

Aku masih memikirkannya apa jangan jangan cewek tadi adalah kekasihnya naruto juga-

Arghh gak mungkin, gak mungkin naruto seperti itu, aku yakin itu

**Drrtt… drttt.. drtt**

Handphone bergetar pertanda ada sms yang masuk. Lalu aku mengaktifkan handphone ku

_**1 message received**_.

_**From: Naruto ^*^**_

_**Sakura, nanti kau temui aku ditaman konoha yah, ada yang ingin ku **_

_**Sampaikan padamu jam 5 sore kau harus datang oke **_

Hah tumben sekali naruto yang mengajakku ketemuan. Biasanya pasti aku yang mengajaknya kesambet apa tuh anak. Lalu akupun membalas sms dari naruto

_**To: Naruto ^*^**_

_**Iyah, pasti aku datang tepat waktu kok sayang :* **_

_**apa sih yang gak buat kamu xixixi**_

setelah mengetik sms. Lalu akupun menekan tombol _send _

yaampun hati ini seneng banget . lalu akupun membuka lemariku yang penuh dengan baju aku harus tampil cantik didepan Naruto - kun

_**~ skip time ~**_

sekarang sudah sore. Dan yah sekarang aku ingin pergi ketaman menemui kekasihku . Naruto dan sekarang aku memakai dress berwarna merah dan rambut tetap berlebihan sih ketaman doing memakai baju sebagus ini tapi biarlah, namanya juga ingin tampil cantik didepan sang kekasih

.

.

Dan sekarang aku sudah didepan sebuah taman. Aku mencari seseorang yaitu Naruto

Dan tak lama kemudian aku menemuinya , tetapi kok ia bersama wanita berambut indigo itu si? Sebenarnya ada apa ini

" Naruto - kun " sapaku kepada Naruto. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari Naruto

" bersama siapa kau Naruto ? " tanyaku kepada naruto, naruto pun hanya membeku ditempat

Ya tuhan sebenarnya ada apa ini

" err— begini sakura-chan aku ingin bilang kepadamu aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Dan cewek yang disebelahku ini adalah kekasihku kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun, jadi kuharap kau bisa mengerti Sakura-chan " apa? Yaampun ternyata cewek indigo itu adalah kekasihnya Naruto

Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah keluar, sakit hati ini di permainkan seperti ini

" kenapa, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu Naruto – kun kenapa kau mempermainkan aku seperti ini Naruto, KENAPA NARUTO " emosiku meluap. Aku benar benar sakit , marah, kesal, sedih semua menjadi satu

" maaf sakura – chan aku —"

" udah cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu lagi AKU BENCI PADAMU NARUTO " potongku dan setelah itu akupun pergi

Akupun berlari kesebuah biasanya aku menenangkan diriku

Dan beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai ditempat

Tujuan ku, yaitu pantai . lalu akupun duduk di pasir putih dan melihat ombak pantai yang rada kencang

Aku menangis di pingir pantai sakit hatiku benar benar sakit hatiku ini

Ya tuhan apa salahku? Kenapa kau memberi musibah seperti ini kepadaku , ya tuhan aku kira Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku

Ternyata ia menghianatiku, menelantarkanku dan ia pergi bersama cewek lain

Tuhan berikanlah aku cinta ya tuhan , berikanlah aku cinta sejati tuhan

" hey jidat ngapain kau disini ? " Tanya suara barithone , yang membuyarkan menoleh kebelakang ingin tau siapa yang seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan ' jidat '

. dan orang itu adalah …..

.

.

**~ tbc ~**

**Huwahhhhh akhirnya fict pertamaku publish juga ^o^/ * system ngebut semalam =="v ***

**Kependekan yah?**

**Dan thanks buat temen temen yang udah member semangan kepada aku :') aku terharu deh hehehe**

**Makasih yah yang udah mau baca fict nabila **

**Dan maaf banget kependekan yah , abisnya naa-chan ngebet banget pingin publish fict nya,jadi yahhh hasilnya seperti ini XD**

**Dan maaf sekali lagi judulnya gak jelas, jujur aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa ^^"**

**Mungkin para reader sekalian ada yang mau member saran untuk judul yang cocok ? **

**Dan mohon untuk review ^o^**

**Review kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk nabil :') melanjutkan fict ini **


End file.
